2020 Chawosaurian Opposition leadership election
The 2020 Chawosaurian Opposition leadership election will be held on Friday, June 5, 2020, to elect the Leader of the Opposition for the new Capitalist opposition against the Communist Party Supreme Leader Shang Jong Parker who has been in power since January 1, 2020. There are 107 (+ the Prime Minister) electoral votes total in the electoral college, 55 votes needed to win. The Capitalists became the official opposition on January 1, 2020 when the capitalist incumbent Supreme Leader Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a was defeated by a landslide to the veteran Prime Minister and Communist Party nominee Shang Jong Parker in the 2019 Chawosaurian direct election. The 2019 Chawosaurian direct election result forced the Capitalists to gain control of the already-scheduled 2020 opposition leadership election. Charles Muskie, Nicholas Mickey Welchman, and Charles Walpole announced their candidacies for the Leader of the Opposition. The Grassroots Democratic People's Green Party failed to find a candidate, they were disqualified from the race as a result. Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII announced he will primary Jonathan MacCarthy "tooth to nail" to lead a left-wing populist movement to prevent the election of Charles Muskie. On December 16, 2019, Johnathan Franklin Rockefeller announced his candidacy for the nomination of the Chawosaurian Liberal Democrats. On January 31, 2020, the Communist Party-controlled Chawopolis Palace opened up an impeachment inquiry against Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III over allegations that he is an Irish-Catholic because of his Irish heritage, this impeachment inquiry forced MacCarthy to drop out of the race. By dropping out of the race, the left-wing in Chawosauria has lost their incumbency advantage, giving breathing room to the right to catch the opposition leadership, leaving the opposition leadership position now in play. On February 10, 2020, the Committee of Capitalist Parties voted on a resolution to host a two-round election rather than party segregated primary elections and then a general election. This sparked outrage among many capitalist voters. This move is due to fears that Charles Muskie may actually win this election with Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III not running for reelection. This two-round election took effect on February 11, 2020. The elected leader of the opposition will take office on July 1, 2020. Background , former Prime Minister of Chawosauria from the 1990s, is the Communist Party Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria and General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Chawosaurian Communist Party since January 1, 2020. Since the Capitalists lost the monarchy to Parker, they became the official opposition and they need a leader to lead the opposition against Parker's agenda.]] The Leader of the Opposition is someone who leads the political dissent against the Incumbent Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria. The Opposition Leader (commonly called) is elected by voters who voted against the Supreme Leader through an electoral college of electors of the opposition party represented in the Chawopolis Palace regardless of its party status (majority or minority party). The Capitalists lost in one of the biggest blowouts in Chawosaurian History. The Capitalists lost the 2019 elections to the Communist Party. With this unwelcoming result for the Capitalists, they now had to sit in the uncomfortable spot of being the opposition after being in power for two years after winning huge in the 2017 Chawosaurian elections. As a result of the Impeachment Inquiry against Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, prime minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III announced his intention to drop out of the race. Electoral Process An opposition leadership election has an electoral college, the electors are members of the caucus of the opposition party regardless of its legislative party status, majority or minority party, in the Chawopolis Palace. The total electors in the electoral college for the 2020 opposition leadership election is all 107 Capitalists in the 25th Chawopolis Palace, 54 electors for each candidate to win the Opposition leadership. Electors choose the candidate based on the popular vote result of their legislative constituencies, the legislative constituencies of the Supreme Leader's party cannot participate. Electoral College process The 107 Social Democrats who are now part of the opposition minority party will be the electors from each continent they have seats in. They will form groups for each continent to decide the result of a continent based on the popular vote, for example, the Social Democrats who have seats in North America will be the electors of North America to decide the popular vote result of that continent and same thing for the other social democrats who have seats in Europe, Asia, and others. The social democrats will send the popular vote and the electoral college votes to the House of Dynasties for review and certification, and shall be approved by the Head to Head Lordmaster. The results will be certified by June 21, 2020, and the elected Leader of the Opposition will take office by July 1, 2020. Election Day is Friday, June 5, 2020. National Popular Vote process Chawosaurians who are registered capitalist are permitted to vote. The requirements are that they cannot be Catholics, Jews, and in some places, cannot be religious. The popular vote is not required to win this election but to win a continent with 18 electoral votes, the popular vote is required, and the system accepts a plurality. Incumbent Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III is the incumbent leader of the opposition. Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party Background There were "speculative candidates" in the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party primary. Even the former Emperor, Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a is speculated to run. Chawosaurians who are Capitalists are fearful of a potential Ekewaka Kalawai'a candidacy. Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII is speculated to run, but he also expressed interest in running because he sees MacCarthy as a "suck up" to the establishment. Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III has shown to be affiliated with the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Labor_Right Labor Right (or Labor Unity)] of his home political party, the Australian Labor Party. This causes left-wing populists to threat a primary challenge against MacCarthy. Nominee TBD Declared TBD Following the Capitalist defeat in 2019, the Social Democrats saw a surge of candidates wanting the nomination than other parties participating in this election. Coriolano Adriano Bresciano is the first to announce his candidacy for the nomination. Former Supreme Leader Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a and UCFR minority leader James Dylan Oakes III, both refused to run for the nomination. Following the opening of the Impeachment Inquiry against Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, Jonathan MacCarthy III dropped out of the race, giving room for more candidates to seek the nomination. Chester Lucas Webster, Stuart Potter, Jonathan Blakeley, and Frederick E. Rothlisberger announced their candidacies for the nomination following MacCarthy's withdraw. Declined # Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, former Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria # James Dylan Oakes III, Minority Leader of the Continent Union Withdrawn These are candidates who withdrew from the race. Popular Democratic People's National Party Nominee TBD Declared * Charles Muskie * Nicholas M. Welchman Speculative * Leonard Wixom * Joe Salem * Jo Poe * James Sinclair * James Salem * Henry Huntsman * John Waddington * James Wokingham Chawosaurian Liberal Democrats Nominee TBD Declared * Charles Walpole * Johnathan Franklin Rockefeller TBD Christian Democratic People's Republican Party Nominee Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XX is the nominee of the newly formed Christian Democratic People's Republican Party. First Round Results Date: March 6, 2020 On February 10, 2020, the Committee of Capitalist Parties voted to hold a jungle primary instead of separate party primaries for March 6th. This move stoked controversy. Final Round Results TBD See Also * 2018 Chawosaurian Opposition leadership election - previous election. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Opposition Leadership Elections